clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Club Penguin Fanon:Policies
Did you copy this? Why is everything a link? That's just as bad as the CPFWC. In fact, why not just encode it that way if you want stacks like this? *Some of these rules directly contradict both how things work around here and how I do my work. Others, I hate. Here's why. **'Assume good faith.' ***As it is written, I disagree. I don't trust peoplethat easily and I shouldn't be forced to. **'Don't delete discussions' ***Lord, no. I have to remove certain things, like hate mail, from my page al lthe time. Deletion of discussions is absolutely necessary, especially when it comes to deleting flame wars or highly controversial petitions and decisions that could stir destabilizing rebellion in the Masses. Some things just need to disappear. Other times, certain users (AG, Tigernose), shouldn't comment. It's one of my biggest tools on my talk page. I use it all the time. Also, how does one remove swears or "YOU'RE STUPID" if you can't alter discussions? **'Don't feed the trolls.' ***We already have project:RBIS to govern that. **'Gaming the system' ***Great idea, really stupid name. **'User block policy' ***No. Please, just no. **'Criteria for speedy deletion' ***There shouldn't be a policy set in stone for deletion. I know it when I see it, and you do too. **'Granularity' ***Absolutely not. This is not Wikipedia. Anything and everything is notable here and anythign and everything relavent can and should be written. **'Images and media policy' ***We don't need that. Images govern themselves. I know what images are bad and what are good, and you do, too. **'Neutral point of view' ***This is not Wikipedia. Sometimes, bad is bad. For the most part, though, I agree with this. **'Non-existent item policy' ***What on the earth is THAT? Banana Blasters will NEVER exist on CP. Items should be created at will. **'Ownership' ***I agree, but not with files. You should own art, but not articles. **'Spoiler policy' ***This is irrevelant to the database. Why put it in? **'Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is not...' ***The Un-CP or a place for unholy things. **'Snowball clause' ***This consensus would violate the Clause, and the Clause could be heavilly interpreted by those in the seats of power. We need this to be heavilly reworded and customized to fit the CPFW. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) CREPE MYRTLES. † 22:19, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :I made everything a link just to clarify on certain things, because I want to keep it to the point but short and sweet as well. However, I'll take these into mind when making the articles. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 22:23, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, I'd like to add that several of your points are false. Though, it is my fault for not clarifying this sooner. I like to keep rule short, and easily accessed. For example, you may remove blatant flaming / hate mail from discussions, or archive them if they get to big. We'll discuss more after the full policy has been made. That way, you can all have an idea of what I'm plotting. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 23:01, July 25, 2010 (UTC) You're going to have to edit the ownership clause to comply with the OOC policy. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCCESS! SUCCESS!']]) View this template 13:12, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- This is just awful. Seriously, the more I see it referenced, the more I hate it. Also, I think your rules in themselves violate the snowball clause. Dissolving the government doesn't stand a snowball's chance in an oven. I can't believe I was stupid enough to promote you, ZK. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki. – –''' 02:05, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :I guess our previous oven wasn't turned on then, because the BOSS is no more. Btw, the Snowball clause didn't exist prior to the BOSS getting removed, so that doesn't really count, does it? Also, you promoted me without my consent. I never even said I wanted to be a Bureaucrat - heck, I loathe every single day that I am an admin so you have nobody to blame but yourself for that. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'''ZoneKill]] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 02:28, August 10, 2010 (UTC) We even voted on it. How is that NOT standing a snowball's chance? Either way, they'll get HEAVILY revised once they're all done. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'FLYING KICKAPOW!']]) View this template 02:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) This is basically Wikipedia's policy. Shouldn't we at least change it a LITTLE? Here's an idea - you could give TurtleShroom the job of converting it so it has the same ... properties ... as the old rules. That way he would stop complaining at you, and you would get a comletely accurate Ruleset, since appetently Turtle is good at legal stuff. Just an idea - I'm new here, IDK much about how this place works. And I've been away for this whole thing. But think about it, ya? MugaSofer Um, hello?-MugaSofer